Recess
by Cimarrion Cim
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if you took characters from a bunch of different animes, turned them into chibis,and set them loose on a playground? Now you know.


  
Hi, Cim here. Just wanted you to know this is a bunch of different animes, including DBZ, CCS,Tenchi, and GW. Thought you might want to know! ^^;;  
  
RRRINGGGGG!!! the bell rang for recess at Chibi Elementary. Millions of chibi's flooded out onto the lush green.  
One chibi named Li Shorawn climbed upon a rock and surveyed the ground. He saw a chibi Sakura and Relena playing with Heero and Eriol in the sandbox. Getting angry at the sight, he took a hard pastry that Julian was eating and chucked it at them.  
Julian got all upset and started to cry. Angry at Li, he turned into chibi Yue and kicked him towards a chibi Clow Reed who was playing with sailormoon action figures. As Li stumbled over tuxedo mask,he realized that right before him was a chibi Trowa who was playing with his stuffed lion.   
"Hi, meet nion-san!" said the chatty little boy, shoving the animal in Li's face before taking off to the apple tree, carring some of Clow Reed's dolls to juggle later. Li looked around trying to find someone when his eyes meet a glaring Tori.  
Frightened, Li hid behind a bush . Yue, also spotting the angry chibi, turned back into Julian and walked over to Tori, handing him a pastry from his large amont of them in spandex space.  
" Wanna be my fwiend?" said a sugar-hyper Julian.  
Tori nodded and took the pastry AW! and smiled. Li sighed with relief.Looking around some more, the chibi Li saw Wufei and Meilin playing together with some paper dolls, making them do flips and headbutts.  
"Ijwustice!" Cried chibi Wufei who's dolls head just popped off.  
"Aw, stop being a weakling!" said Meilin, her doll doing a victory dance.  
"Ijwustice! I'am not a weakwing! Mwiswible onna, I am Wuffei, server of jwustice! As Bob as my witwess, natakwu will triumph owver ewvil, and tat means you!" yelled wuffei, striking a sailormoon pose.  
"Wow!'' shouted Clow Reed, clasping his hands together in delight.  
"It's just like on tb!"  
Elsewhere on the playground, Rubymoon and Lady Une were exchanging beauty tips.  
"What kind of shampoop do you use?" asked chibi Lady Une, awed by Rubymoon's pink hair.  
" I use Pweach bwossom sented shampoop." answered Rubymoon, proud she could remember the name of it.  
"Oh. well I use-" chibi Lady Une stopped abruptly when she spotted chibi Treize heading towards the sandbox.  
Rubymoon, seeing that she had lost her friend's attention, gave a small frown and waved a hand in front of chibi Une's face. Lady sighed in recongnition, and pointed at Treize, saying:  
" See tat guy? I'm gonna- I'm gonna marry him!" Rubymoon nodded sagely, but just then something caught her eye.  
"Look at that gwirl's hair! It looks like the cwross- the cwross- bweadsticks I had for bweakfast!" Grabbing her friend's hand, Rubymoon made a mad dash towards Sally Po.  
" I.AM. BATMAN!!!" shouted Milyardo from his spot atop the jungle gym. Suddenly, a stray ball hit him on the head ;causing him to fall so that he was hanging by his ankles only a few feet from the ground. Kero and Suppi-chan came over and started playing tag around his head. After a few minutes, Noin came over.  
" Hi! What'cha doooooin'?" asked Noin.  
Mil, Kero, and Suppi-chan fell to the ground, completly startled.  
"Ow," said Mil, rubbing his head from where it had hit the ground,  
"Maybe next time I'll wear a helmet...."   
Chibi Noin nodded in approvel and said "But don't wear that one mask that makes you look like a bird."   
"Okaay..."a chibi Zechs disappointedly sighed.  
Running past them was a mini Madison, whom at the moment was holding a dress for Cathy, who, try as she might,could not find one single person to help her practice knife throwing.  
Behind Madison was a chibi Howard, wearing that famous hawaiian shirt,and for all his fashion sense, could not finish eating his cherry popsicle without it melting on his hands, and shirt. Chibi Quatre, seeing the mess Howard was making, gave him a towel to wipe off the cherry gunk.   
"tanks," said Howad, throwing the towel full of cherry gunk at Quatre.It landed on chibi Q's shirt, turning the once white shirt to pink. Chibi Quatre looked down at his shirt and realized that if his daddy saw it.. he'd be in trouble. With that in his mind, Q began to laugh insanley like a mini weasel, scaring everyone on the play ground.  
Everyone turned to stare at Heero, who was supposed to tell them why Quatre was acting so strangely, but he just stared back, giving everyone the creeps.  
So chibi Quatre continued to laugh until chibi Duo came up to him and gave him a towel to wipe off the pink gunk as much as possible.Quatre was so happy that his shirt could be saved,he decided to give Duo 500 dollars which was his weekly allowance and thanked Duo.  
Just then a chibi Ryoko flew in fighting an ugly chibi Cel, who was trying to shake off a chibi Ayeka who was painting his nails.  
"You know, you smell wike fish." said chibi Ayeaka,"You need a baff"  
" Eww! He's neky!" yelled Ryo-okie. Actually, it sounded more like "meowmeow meow!" but the chibis got the general idea.  
So while Ayeka and Ryoko battled Cel,a chibi Gokou could be found eating jello pudding pops with chibi Vegeta whom was in a cranky mood again because he was constapated....again. Needless to say,a chibi Trunks found this funny and started to laugh his heart out, which made his chibi father very angry, so Trunks decided it would be in his best interests to run very far away.  
So he did. While running for his life, he passed a chibi Yosho, who was trying to feed a little birdy but wasn't getting anywhere because there were no birds.Trunks and Vegeta start slipping on the excess bird seed, and rolled all the way down the hill past chibi Goten and Gohan and chibi Sasami, who were making mud pies for Mihoshi,who was eating all the sand in the sandbox, including the sand castles Sakura and Heero were making.   
Just then, Sakura took out her wand because she sensed a clow card , but she was mistaken, it was only a dirty,hard,half-eaten pastry that had landed behind her.Picking it up, she exaimed it and threw it, which ended up hitting chibi Tien, who was very angry at her for doing so.In fact, he was twice as angry becase it was a moldy cream cheese pastry and he hates cream cheese.Walking over to Sakura in a huff, Tien prepared to push Sakura over for hitting him with a pastry.  
Li, sensing that Sakura was in danger, threw a rock at him and ran, because Tien's one eye is scary to most people including the teacher, Ms.McKenzie, who is one tough cookie.  
Anyway, chibi Tien started to cry. Sakura, feeling sorry for him,gave him a flower, which Tien gladly excepted.Then Sakura went over to thank Li for trying to save her, but got his fiance`, mini Meling, lecturaing her instead.  
" Huh?" said Li.  
"I don't have a fi-fi-fenc`a. I can't even pronouce that!" Extremely confused, Li fell over.  
Meling freaked and ran over to him,as a chibi Sakura laid down on the grass, watching the clouds because she didn't have anything else to do.  
RRRIIINNGGGGGGGG!!! the bell rang, signaling the end of recess.All the sad chibis went inside and started doing whatever they had been doing outside.  
----------------------------------  
  
Cim: thanx for helping,Morpha! 


End file.
